<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damnit, Miu by allixirr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312870">Damnit, Miu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixirr/pseuds/allixirr'>allixirr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND GAY, Attempt at Humor, Class 78, Gen, Group chat, Hope's Peak Academy, Humor, Nicknames, No Romance, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but lets ignore that, chatfic, chatroom, for now, i cant believe thats a tag, miu iruma is smart, oo boi get ready for another fic i may or may not abandon, this is has a mystic messenger esque kinda chatroom, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixirr/pseuds/allixirr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Miu Iruma creates an app specifically for Hope's Peak Academy Students to use, namely to chat with her... well, maybe they're not her friends yet, but they're still her classmates.</p><p>[Just a chill chatfic. Incorrect quotes, if you will. Very minimal plot.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Damnit, Miu, Not Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers ahead for the series, mostly Danganronpa V3, but expect some references to other games too. Please read at your own discretion.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 02:04<br/>OI KEEBS<br/>WAKE UP YOURE A ROBOT YOU DONT NEED SLEEP</p><p>or,</p><p>Miu finally finishes her latest invention, and decides to test it out on the only person she knows won't mind being woken up at 2am.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Character Usernames:</b><br/>Angie Yonaga: <b>Angie Yonaga</b><br/>Gonta Gokuhara: <b>Gonta Gokuhara</b><br/>Himiko Yumeno: <b>Himiko Yumeno</b><br/>K1-B0: <b>K1-B0</b><br/>Kaede Akamatsu: <b>Kaede Akamatsu</b><br/>Kaito Momota: <b>Kaito Momota</b><br/>Kirumi Tojo: <b>Kirumi Tojo</b><br/>Kokichi Oma: <b>Kokichi Oma</b><br/>Korekiyo Shinguji: <b>Korekiyo Shinguji</b><br/>Maki Harukawa: <b>Maki Harukawa</b><br/>Miu Iruma: <b>Miu Iruma</b><br/>Rantaro Amami: <b>Rantaro Amami</b><br/>Ryoma Hoshi: <b>Ryoma Hoshi</b><br/>Shuichi Saihara: <b>Shuichi Saihara</b><br/>Tenko Chabashira: <b>Tenko Chabashira</b><br/>Tsumugi Shirogane: <b>Tsumugi Shirogane</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miu Iruma has joined the chatroom</strong>
</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma </strong>- 02:03</p><p>testing</p><p>holy shit it worked?</p><p>FUCK YEAH</p><p>IM A GODDAMN GENIUS</p><p>JUST GOTTA TEST IT ON KEE-BOY NOW</p><p>
  <strong>K1-B0 has joined the chatroom</strong>
</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:05</p><p>OI KEEBS</p><p>WAKE UP YOURE A ROBOT YOU DONT NEED SLEEP </p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:05</p><p>Iruma-san, it is currently 2 in the morning.</p><p>A time I believe that humans should be sleeping for optimal rest cycles.</p><p>What even is this?</p><p>A chatroom?</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:06</p><p>HELLS YES IT IS</p><p>ONE THAT I CODED MYSELF</p><p>NOW EVERYONE CAN USE IT </p><p>YOU CAN SAY THANK YOU TO ME NOW</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:07</p><p>Why not a different platform? </p><p>Wouldn't that be more convenient, rather than coding an entire app?</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:07</p><p>ok listen i wanted a c h a l l e n g e</p><p>also making another app just gets rid of the chance of hackers and trolls bc those are annoying to deal with</p><p>if i just distribute this so that only class 78 members get to access it</p><p>no one gets hurt by an invite link that gets left out accidentally :))</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:08</p><p>Interesting...</p><p>What features does this app have?</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:09</p><p>oh, loads lmfao</p><p>u can change ur username, video call, voice call, private message, create groupchats obviously</p><p>oh and also because we all go to the same school n shit i added an announcement thing for school messages as well as an option to input your timetable so i don't have to constantly here the whining about what we have next class like we had in the last group chat we had</p><p>im a nice person, i know :)</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:11</p><p>I see...</p><p>It sounds very promising! </p><p>Maybe you can show it to the Headmaster and have it distributed across all of Hope's Peak Academy.</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:12</p><p>oh hell no sis if the headmaster gets a hold of this i won't even have control over the damn app anymore</p><p>and i like control over my own creations thanks</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:12</p><p>Then Chihiro, at least?</p><p>She can probably help you work out any bugs you might have.</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:13</p><p>..</p><p>uh yeah sure ig</p><p>but im the gorgeous girl genius how DARE you doubt my abilities</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:14</p><p>I was just saying as a precaution!</p><p>Please don't get so upset...</p><p>Anyway, Iruma-san, may I request something?</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:14</p><p>whats up</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:15</p><p>Please get some sleep.</p><p><strong>Miu Iruma</strong> - 02:15</p><p>ugh fine</p><p>im inviting everyone in our class tomorrow, so just you wait!!! </p><p>;))</p><p><strong>K1-B0</strong> - 02:16</p><p>I will do so gladly!</p><p>
  <strong>Miu Iruma has left the chatroom</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>K1-B0 has left the chatroom</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The only reason I referred to Chihiro as 'her' in this fic is because he is basically known as that by most people? Like it's a secret he probably would've kept with him and only shared with close friends, like he had with Mondo. I doubt Keebs would've known about Chihiro being a boy and as a result I've chosen to refer to that as such. Not sure if it was picked up on, but Miu does know about Chihiro's secret, but will keep quiet because hey, if your upperclassman has a secret you'd better be keeping it right?</p><p>As always, thanks for reading my stuff! Leave a comment with suggestions if you have any, and if you enjoyed my work, leave a kudos! If not, that's fine too, I'm glad you clicked on it anyway :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm Innocent, Officer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miu Iruma - 08:35</p><p>l i s t e n it was an a c c i d e n t</p><p>im very innocent :)</p><p>or,</p><p>No-one really trusts Miu after the incident with the link at the beginning of the year. Thankfully, Kaede is there to save the day with her reliability.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Character Usernames:</b><br/>Angie Yonaga: <b>Angie Yonaga</b><br/>Gonta Gokuhara: <b>Gonta Gokuhara</b><br/>Himiko Yumeno: <b>Himiko Yumeno</b><br/>K1-B0: <b>K1-B0</b><br/>Kaede Akamatsu: <b>Kaede Akamatsu</b><br/>Kaito Momota: <b>Kaito Momota</b><br/>Kirumi Tojo: <b>Kirumi Tojo</b><br/>Kokichi Oma: <b>Kokichi Oma</b><br/>Korekiyo Shinguji: <b>Korekiyo Shinguji</b><br/>Maki Harukawa: <b>Maki Harukawa</b><br/>Miu Iruma: <b>Miu Iruma</b><br/>Rantaro Amami: <b>Rantaro Amami</b><br/>Ryoma Hoshi: <b>Ryoma Hoshi</b><br/>Shuichi Saihara: <b>Shuichi Saihara</b><br/>Tenko Chabashira: <b>Tenko Chabashira</b><br/>Tsumugi Shirogane: <b>Tsumugi Shirogane</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaede Akamatsu has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:24</p><p>ooh what’s this?</p><p>… miu why were you up at 2 last night??</p><p>i will PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU’RE SLEEPING EARLY TONIGHT.</p><p>but this app is so freakin cool woah</p><p>seems like i’m the only one here for now though…</p><p>i guess people don’t read messages from miu a lot…</p><p><b>@Miu Iruma</b> i wonder if this tagging thing works</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:32</p><p>KAEDE</p><p>WELCOM</p><p>do u like it??</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:33</p><p>LOVE IT</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:33</p><p>AND THATS ANOTHER WIN FOR YOURS TRULY</p><p>uhh I thought more people would’ve joined by now</p><p>I sent out the invite at like 6 in the morning did people not see it.</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:34</p><p>i mean </p><p>didn’t most of the class block you after you um</p><p>sent the</p><p>the link.</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:35</p><p>l i s t e n it was an a c c i d e n t</p><p>im very innocent :)</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:36</p><p>i can share the link with everyone else as class pres if u’d like?</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:37</p><p>please!!</p><p>thank u so much :D</p><p>
  <b>Tsumugi Shirogane has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:38</p><p>no problem :)</p><p><b>Tsumugi Shirogane</b> - 08:38</p><p>did someone say</p><p>GROUPCHAT.</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:39</p><p>YES. WELCOME.</p><p>I figured that since no one talks in the other one I’d make one that’s more interesting.</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:40</p><p>‘interesting’ concerns me,,,</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:40</p><p>i can assure you that i have done nothing wrong officer</p><p>unless…? ;))</p><p><b>Tsumugi Shirogane</b> - 08:41</p><p>uh we jus gon ignore her right</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:41</p><p>rude</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 08:41</p><p>anyway invite has been sent to everyone so expect more to come rolling in!!</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 08:42</p><p>oo fun</p><p><b>@K1-B0</b> get yo ass in here</p><p>
  <b>K1-B0 has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed K1-B0’s nickname to Kee-boy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kee-boy </b>- 08:43</p><p>Yes?</p><p>Oh.</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 08:44</p><p>SHUICHI YOU’RE HERE!! GOOD MORNING!!</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:44</p><p>yes</p><p>i am here</p><p>good morning akamatsu-san</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:45</p><p>sheesh </p><p>so polite lmfao</p><p><b>Tsumugi Shirogane </b>- 08:45</p><p>hiya</p><p><b>Kee-boy </b>- 08:46</p><p>Good morning, Saihara-san.</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:47</p><p>good morning to you guys too</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:47</p><p>anyway</p><p>this is the perfect time for me to start handing out nicknames to everyone</p><p><b>Tsumugi Shirogane </b>- 08:48</p><p>why’re YOU the one who gets to change our nicknames</p><p>this is homophobia</p><p><b>Kee-boy </b>- 08:49</p><p>I’m not quite sure how this pertains to homosexuality. </p><p>Shirogane-san, is Iruma-san being rude to you at all?</p><p>If necessary, I can report her to the headmaster.</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:49</p><p>GOD KEEBS YOU’RE SUCH A TEACHERS PET</p><p><b>Tsumugi Shirogane </b>- 08:50</p><p>i think its adorable uwu</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:50</p><p>alright thats it</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Tsumugi Shirogane’s nickname to probably attracted to AI</b>
</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:51</p><p>can’t really deny that to be honest</p><p>though in the sense she has this weird obsession with hatsune miku</p><p><b>probably attracted to AI </b>- 08:51</p><p>^</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 08:52</p><p>leave her alONE JUST LET HER FANGIRL OVER MIKU</p><p>for the record miku’s music is amazing</p><p>and tsu’s cosplay of miku is the best</p><p>oh shuichi i think i see you</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:53</p><p>oh</p><p>you do?</p><p>where are you?</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 08:54</p><p>outside of the classroom because class starts in five minutes but half the class isn’t even here yet</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:55</p><p>lol typical class prez</p><p>attendance isn’t mandatory at HPA</p><p>why bother</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 08:55</p><p>I’d like to graduate, thank you very much</p><p>And Miu, just remember that I was the one who oh so kindly sent out the invite for you literally only...</p><p>hang on</p><p>20 mins ago</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:56</p><p>..</p><p>fine</p><p>whatever</p><p><b>probably attracted to AI </b>- 08:56</p><p>i guess that’s my cue to leave</p><p>see you guys :3</p><p>
  <b>probably attracted to AI has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:57</p><p>uwu xd rawr *nuzzles you*</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:57</p><p>??</p><p>WHAT THE FUCK LMAO</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara </b>- 08:58</p><p>… oma took my phone</p><p>ill go now too</p><p>cya</p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kee-boy </b>- 08:58</p><p>Class is starting soon, Iruma-san! </p><p>I would strongly advise attending regardless of whether it is mandatory or not.</p><p>Goodbye!</p><p>
  <b>Kee-boy has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 08:59</p><p>i suddenly have regrets about creating this chatroom</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 08:59</p><p>see ya in class ;D</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 09:00</p><p>tell the teach i’ll be 5 mins late</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 09:00</p><p>you got it!</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaede Akamatsu has left the chatroom</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone miss this series?</p><p>I honestly wish I had more motivation to write properly and not just pure dialogue but words are hard. Not to mention I recently got into Haikyuu!! and that's just been on my mind 24/7, which naturally made it hard for me to write DR-</p><p>Anyway if you noticed that Miu or Kaede had a personality change midway, I sincerely apologise, I change my mind about different characters' approach to different situations all the time. Not to mention, I'm still debating about whether I should fit this chatfic into a Hope's Peak Academy AU keeping only the canonical aspects or if I should insert into my own headcanons for NDRV3. Tragic. </p><p>As always, thanks for reading my stuff! Leave a comment with suggestions if you have any, and if you enjoyed my work, leave a kudos! If not, that's fine too, I'm glad you clicked on it anyway :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dysfunctional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maki Harukawa - 11:49</p><p>listen, you little shit</p><p>insult any one of our classmates again and i will not hesitate to join chabashira in her efforts to punt you into the sun</p><p>or,</p><p>In which Kokichi decides to be a little shit, and new characters are introduced. Also, nicknames!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Character Usernames:</b><br/>Angie Yonaga: <b>Angie Yonaga</b><br/>Gonta Gokuhara: <b>Gonta Gokuhara</b><br/>Himiko Yumeno: <b>Himiko Yumeno</b><br/>K1-B0: <b>Kee-boy</b><br/>Kaede Akamatsu: <b>Kaede Akamatsu</b><br/>Kaito Momota: <b>Kaito Momota</b><br/>Kirumi Tojo: <b>Kirumi Tojo</b><br/>Kokichi Oma: <b>Kokichi Oma</b><br/>Korekiyo Shinguji: <b>Korekiyo Shinguji</b><br/>Maki Harukawa: <b>Maki Harukawa</b><br/>Miu Iruma: <b>Miu Iruma</b><br/>Rantaro Amami: <b>Rantaro Amami</b><br/>Ryoma Hoshi: <b>Ryoma Hoshi</b><br/>Shuichi Saihara: <b>Shuichi Saihara</b><br/>Tenko Chabashira: <b>Tenko Chabashira</b><br/>Tsumugi Shirogane: <b>probably attracted to AI</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kaito Momota has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kaede Akamatsu has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Angie Yonaga has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>probably attracted to AI has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Oma has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kee-boy has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Himiko Yumeno has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tenko Chabashira has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu </b>- 11:47</p><p>Thanks everyone for joining!!</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma - </b>11:47</p><p>wow, the slut can code</p><p>colour me impressed!</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>11:48</p><p>...</p><p><b>Tenko Chabashira - </b>11:48</p><p>Kokichi</p><p>If you call miu a sl*t again</p><p>I will not hesitate to drop kick you across the athletics field</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma</b> - 11:48</p><p>duly noted! </p><p>that is</p><p>if you can catch me :3c</p><p>
  <b>Maki Harukawa has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Maki Harukawa</b> - 11:49</p><p>i thought i heard kokichi being a little shit</p><p><b>Kaito Momota - </b>11:49</p><p>maki roll!</p><p><b>Maki Harukawa </b>- 11:49</p><p>and i see that the annoying nickname has stuck</p><p>i guess i wasn’t wrong about kokichi though</p><p>listen, you little shit</p><p>insult any one of our classmates again and i will not hesitate to join chabashira in her efforts to punt you into the sun</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma - </b>11:50</p><p>you guys are bullies :(</p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara - </b>11:50</p><p>says.. you?</p><p><b>Himiko Yumeno - </b>11:50</p><p>yeah Kokichi, you’re a huge bully to miu :(</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma - </b>11:50</p><p>are you all kidding me? i thought everyone hated her lol</p><p><b>Keeboy</b> - 11:51</p><p>I would like to take this time to remind you, Oma-kun, that Iruma-san is the creator of this chatroom and thus the moderator. </p><p>I would not be surprised if she gave herself the ability to remove you from the chatroom. </p><p><b>Angie Yonaga  - </b>11:51</p><p>Angie wouldn’t say that we hate miu… but we would rather tolerate her than to talk to her!</p><p><b>Tenko Chabashira -</b> 11:51</p><p>All her sexual talk is hella uncomfortable but it’s not the worst thing in the world</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>11:51</p><p>Aw, you guys.. thank you</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma - </b>11:52</p><p>pft, what a bunch of nerds</p><p>you guys are soo boring</p><p>i’m out</p><p>byee</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Oma has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu</b> - 11:52</p><p>… </p><p>well, so much for the class getting along</p><p><b>probably attracted to AI - </b>11:52</p><p>as much as i hate to admit it Kaede, it does seem like one of those chats that die after a single day of being active :(</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu - </b>11:53</p><p>i guess you’re right</p><p>our class is pretty dysfunctional, haha</p><p>it’d be nice for everyone to get along, but it just seems really unlikely now</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - :11:53</p><p>it shouldn’t come as too much of a surprise</p><p>i’ve made like 4 of these and they were never active for long because some dumbass decided to be annoying about it and me</p><p><b>Kaito Momota - </b>11:53</p><p>Hey. you gotta stop it with that sad and down attitude </p><p>you can’t get anywhere in life if you dont try!</p><p>so try! we dont know if this is chat is gonna die until tomorrow, right? </p><p>and it’s only kokichi that’s left</p><p>i say hes just being dramatic and he’ll come around when he notices that hes missing out on everyone having fun </p><p>so dont worry! getting this chat active is possible! </p><p>everyones super nice anyway</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>11:54</p><p>thanks i guess, astro boy</p><p>ooh on a positive note</p><p>why don’t i take this opportunity to give everyone nicknames</p><p>anyone have any requests before i start naming y’alll?</p><p><b>Himiko Yumeno - </b>11:54</p><p>who the heck is <b>@probably attracted to AI?</b></p><p><b>probably attracted to AI - </b>11:54</p><p>it’s tsumugi!</p><p><b>Angie Yonaga - </b>11:54</p><p>oh, yes please! angie would like to be called ‘voice of atua’!</p><p><b>Miu Iruma</b> - 11:55</p><p>one voice of atua coming right up</p><p>whatever that uh</p><p>religion is</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Angie Yonaga’s nickname to voice of atua</b>
</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>11:55</p><p>anyone else?</p><p><b>probably attracted to AI - </b>11:56</p><p>i’d like a name change but otherwise, fire away!</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>11:56</p><p>neat</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed probably attracted to AI’s nickname to Hatsune Miku irl</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Kaito Momota’s nickname to Astroboy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Tenko Chabashira’s nickname to Lesbian</b>
</p><p><b>Lesbian - </b>11:58</p><p>oh, i can vibe with this</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Shuichi Saihara’s nickname to Emo Nerd</b>
</p><p><b>Kaede Akamatsu - </b>11:58</p><p>that sounds like one of kokichi’s nicknames…</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Himiko Yumeno’s nickname to Magician</b>
</p><p><b>Magician </b>- 11:59</p><p>… wizard works too</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has changed Kaede Akamatsu’s nickname to uwu</b>
</p><p><b>uwu - </b>11:59</p><p>…???????</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>12:00</p><p>you’re so damn positive all the time i hate it but it’s also adorable enough that i have to acknowledge it </p><p><b>uwu - </b>12:00</p><p>i</p><p>i’ll take it</p><p><b>Maki Harukawa </b>- 12:00</p><p>you haven’t changed my nickname yet</p><p>or your own</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>12:01</p><p>i’m way too scared of you to change yours and ‘golden brain ultimate gorgeous girl genius’ didn’t fit within the character limit </p><p><b>Maki Harukawa - </b>12:01</p><p>fair enough</p><p>can’t you just give us the perms to change our own nicknames though?</p><p><b>Miu Iruma - </b>12:01</p><p>but that also means giving everyone else the perms to change others’ nicknames because i can’t work out how to-</p><p>and that would be chaotic</p><p>unless everyone willingly agrees to like</p><p>not change each other’s nicknames</p><p><b>Maki Harukawa - </b>12:02</p><p>i’m sure most of us with the exception of a few cough kokichi cough wouldn’t care too much</p><p>plus it’s just a groupchat</p><p>nicknames dont rly matter that much</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 12:02</p><p>eh</p><p>you’re right</p><p>
  <b>Miu Iruma has granted Astroboy, Emo Nerd, and 14 others administrator access</b>
</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 12:03</p><p>dangerous yikes</p><p>
  <b>Astroboy has changed Maki Harukawa’s nickname to makiroll</b>
</p><p><b>makiroll - </b>12:03</p><p>i… don’t know what i expected</p><p><b>Lesbian - </b>12:04</p><p>you’re not mad?</p><p><b>makiroll </b>- 12:04</p><p>well</p><p>yes</p><p>no</p><p>i’m gonna go now</p><p>bye</p><p>
  <b>makiroll has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Astroboy - </b>12:05</p><p>was that a yes?</p><p>MAKI</p><p>i’m gonna go find her and ask see you guys later!!!!</p><p>luminary of the stars out!</p><p>
  <b>Astroboy has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Emo Nerd - </b>12:05</p><p>i can’t say much for my opinion on my nickname because you’re not exactly wrong, haha…</p><p>class starts again in a few minutes, so i’m going to go early</p><p><b>uwu - </b>12:06</p><p>wait, shuichi! i’ll go with you</p><p><b>Emo Nerd - </b>12:06</p><p>ok :)</p><p>
  <b>Emo Nerd has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>uwu has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Miu Iruma </b>- 12:07</p><p>guess everyone’s leaving</p><p>see y’all later</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku irl </b>- 12:07</p><p>WAIT</p><p>WE STILL HAVEN’T GIVEN YOU A NICKNAME</p><p>mm how about this</p><p>
  <b>Hatsune Miku irl has changed Miu Iruma’s nickname to The Goddess Herself</b>
</p><p><b>The Goddess Herself </b>- 12:08</p><p>ooh</p><p>love it</p><p>thanks miku</p><p>gonna get going now too</p><p>
  <b>The Goddess Herself has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Lesbian </b>- 12:08</p><p>HIMIKOOO</p><p>COME WITH ME!!</p><p><b>Magician </b>- 12:09</p><p>do i have a choice</p><p><b>Lesbian - </b>12:09</p><p>NOPE!</p><p><b>Magician </b>- 12:09</p><p>what a pain…</p><p>
  <b>Magician has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lesbian has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>voice of atua - </b>12:10</p><p>shall we get going then, tsu-chan?</p><p><b>Hatsune Miku irl - </b>12:10</p><p>you are ADORABLE yes lets :)</p><p><b>Kee-boy - </b>12:10</p><p>You guys are late already.</p><p>Please hurry up, Akamatsu-san is responsible for your presence in class!</p><p>I will get going now.</p><p><b>voice of atua - </b>12:11</p><p>yes yes, atua is saying that i will go now too</p><p>
  <b>voice of atua has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hatsune Miku irl has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kee-boy has left the chatroom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Oma has joined the chatroom</b>
</p><p><b>Kokichi Oma </b>- 12:12</p><p>aw, everyone left without me</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Oma has changed their nickname to Grape Panta</b>
</p><p><b>Grape Panta - </b>12:12</p><p>much better :)</p><p>
  <b>Grape Panta has left the chatroom</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey hey!</p><p>Was absent, am alive, somewhat, posting a chapter at 5am in the morning because I somehow found inspiration to get stuff done? Anyway.</p><p>I know a lot of these characters are given their very stereotypical 'fanon' personalities, but truth be told, DR is just one of those fandoms where old, recycled jokes are the ones that actually get laughs and likes. (i.e. "but that's KAYAYDAY'S lie isn't it?" or "haha shuichi is emo")</p><p>Nevertheless, I'm still trying to get a better grasp on the V3 cast myself. I haven't looked at the game in a while, and I've been way too focused on other fandoms as well as my own stuff irl that I have to deal with. But no one cares about that. Go on, click onto the next chapter or click onto another chatfic. I'll just be here. Waiting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>